Alucinaciones cubiertas de sangre
by mrs-kryss
Summary: Sabía que era una alucinación. Cato lo sabía, pero también sabía que había parte de verdad. Por eso le clavo la espada a Peeta, por eso sintió la angustia en su cuerpo al no encontrarla. ¿Dónde había dejado a Clove? CatoxClove


**No soy Susanne Collins, todo esto le pertenece y tal... y escribo por pura diversión :)**

Sintió sus brazos al rededor de su cintura, la respiración agitada y los árboles moviendose a gran velocidad. Intentó ver más allá de su pelo rubio, pero lo único que consiguió fue marearse y que lo poco que había en su estómago saliera por su boca.

Aún estaba adormecida, pero sintió una picadura en su mano derecha. Aparte del cuerpo de Cato, podía notar otras dos personas corriendo a su lado. Todos jadeando. A todos le habían sacado de una pesadilla para meterlos en otra mucho peor.

— Suéltame. ¡Suéltame!

Cato no quería escucharla, tampoco quería hablarle, temía que una de esas avispas se metieran en su boca y comenzaran a picarle. Había sentido dos picaduras a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, una en el cuello y otra en la pierna. Aún quedaban unos minutos para que el veneno comenzara a hacer efecto y estaban a menos de 200 metros del gran lago, por lo que cuando vio el riachuelo justo a su derecha no lo dudo. La soltó. Escuchó como caía en el agua, aunque no podía pararse a verla. Intentó pensar cuales podrían ser las desventajas de dejarla sola y cuales podrían ser sus posibles adversarios.

Ahora que no tenía el peso de Clove en sus brazos, se sentía más ligero, aunque fue el segundo en llegar al lago. Se sumergió en el agua y de repente sintió como se volvía le agua de color naranja, parecía una de las bebidas del Capitolio.

Unas serpientes de color verde intenso comenzaron a rodearle todo el cuerpo, presionándole. Sentía frio por todas partes y comenzaba a ahogarse. ¿Era la presión de las serpientes?¿Esta era la sensación cuando uno moría?¿Qué habría pasado con Clove?¿Habría llegado a tiempo al agua?¿Le habrían picado muchas avispas?¿Cuándo había dejado de respirar?¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba bajo el agua anaranjada?

Salió del agua y notó como todo se volvía de color rojo, rojo sangre. Las gotas que caían del pelo de las únicas dos personas que había conseguido llegar al lago también era de color sangre. Se estaban bañando en un lago hecho con la sangre de todas las personas muertas en la arena durante 74 años.

¿Cuántas personas eran antes? No lograba recordarlo. Vio como Peeta salía del agua y como Marvel aún estaba allí, tumbado, pero no pensaba que estaba muerto, quizá solamente atontado. Intentó gritar, pero sólo le salió un gruñido.

— ¡Peeta!

Al principio pensó que era muy considerado por su parte ir a ver cuantas personas habían sobrevivido. Después se dió cuenta que nadie hubiera podido sobrevivir si no hubieran llegado lo suficientemente rápido al agua.

¿Si no iba ver cuantas personas habían muerto qué iba a hacer? Clove. De repente lo pensó. Lo más seguro es que Peeta tuviera alguna forma de que no le afectaran las picaduras, lo más seguro era que estuviera compinchado desde el primer momento con Katniss. El rollo de los amantes trágicos del distrito doce lo ponía enfermo.

Seguramente el próximo paso en el plan de los amantes trágicos era acabar con los profesionales, con aquellos que no le hubiesen afectado las picaduras, con Clove.

Clove. Intentó seguir a Peeta, pero se tropezaba con sus propios pies y con las ramas que surgían a su alrededor, ¿por dónde había venido?

Clove. ¿Dónde la había dejado? Intentaba seguir el ratro que había formado él mismo al intentar ir hacia el lago, pero podría estar equivocándose.

Clove. Estaba siguiendo un reflejo rubio, aunque sabía que podría ser otra alucinación.

Mientras sacaba la espada, se volvió a caer. Era un blanco fácil, un blanco para todos. Escuchó unos gritos y, aunque eran demasiado graves, pensó que eran de Clove.

Se apoyó en un árbol y lo vio. Peeta. El amante trágico del distrito doce. Le dio la vuelta. A pesar que tenía la cara deformada y con mucho pelo, esto sabía que era a causa de las alucinaciones, su voz era la misma, por lo que le clavó la espalda en el muslo, justo por encima de la rodilla, hasta que tocó el hueso. Disfrutó un poco del momento y del chillido de dolor que se reflejaba en sus oidos. Cuando sacó la espada, él cayó tendido en el suelo.

Cato estaba demasiado exáusto, pero necesitaba encontrarla. Notó como sus sentidos se renderizaban. El efecto del veneno estaba ya en su máximo explendor y ya no sabía cuando tiempo llevaba andando, buscándola.

— Clove, Clove...

Era lo único que salía de sus labios.

Roja, brillante, cubierta de sangre apareció ante él.

— Sabía que vendrías a por mí.

En ese momento, Cato se desmayó, cayendo en el riachuelo donde había dejado a Clove.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, bueno... ¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. Sólo tengo uno más escrito y he desechado otro que tenía en mente, pero espero escribir algún otro si me llega alguna idea grandiosa :)

Bueno, como siempre los comentarios que me dejáis me encantan, así que os animo a dejarme más xD

Por cierto, suelo responder los mensajes por privado, por si alguien no lo había visto.

Nos leemos :)


End file.
